


Between two worlds

by Charles_Rockafellor



Series: Earth One (Orion Earth) [2]
Category: World of Tiers (Philip José Farmer)
Genre: Adrift, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff, Multiple Universes, Post-Canon, Thoan, Uncertainty, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Anana the Bright, a Thoan Lord of Creation, sits alone in a dive, awaiting an unknown future.This story is set on an Earth variant within theThoan Monad (mislabeled as a “cluster”), to the northeast of Earth One in the Icewall universe.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Series: Earth One (Orion Earth) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Icewall, Love and romance





	Between two worlds

“ _Jerry was a race car driver_ ,” why was this song stuck in her head?

She returned to her milkshake, then stared out the window, the milkshake forgotten again.

_It's not a particularly good song._

A few stray leaves whisked by, the breeze catching them on their travels and lodging one firmly in the hat of a passerby who walked on unawares.

_I don't even understand what the damned thing's about._

The café wasn't quite entirely empty, but might as well have been for all of the business that they seemed liable to get – the day had begun so bright, then turned blustery, and now couldn't make up its mind, not quite cold or wet enough to drive people to shelter and a warm belly, nor yet quite so hot and humid as to force them to seek relief and something cool to quench their parched throats.

_I might as well simply leave, really; it's not as if I'm accomplishing anything here, and none of the books hold any real attraction for me._

She'd been stuck on Earth One for several years now, staying close to the Hohokam Homes development the whole time, always hoping to hear the peal of Shambariman's horn signaling her way back to Kickaha's world.

_Still, the waitress is cute, and doesn't seem to mind my being here – ugh, that damned riff is there again!_

As she sat there, the day took a decided turn northwesterly, the overcast thickening and increasingly turbulent as it mixed with the ground winds from Baja.

_If I'm careful, I should be able to make this 'shake last a little while longer before she gets too impatient – or suspicious..._

Even as she thought this, she could sense the waitress approaching, but before she could glance over, a small saucer with a slice of pie found its way in front of her.

_What..._

She looked up, only to see the waitress retreating to her station.

_I didn't order this – I certainly can't pay for this – why did she bring me this?_

She began to stand up, to return the offering to her benefactress, but thought better of it.

_She brought it to me unsought, so why shouldn't I eat it?_

Her belly growled as she reached for her fork tentatively, eyeing the dollops of ice cream riding atop the pie.

_Slowly, don't wolf it down, just take small bites and wait between them..._

As she swallowed the first morsel, the waitress glanced at the clock, walked over to the door, turned the latch, and flipped the sign.

_Well, so much for that plan._

The waitress simply waved her down to finish her dish.

_That buys me some time, at any rate._

Time passed, and the pie grew smaller, as did the remainder of her drink.

_I suppose that that's that, then..._

As she set down her fork on the empty plate and looked longingly at her equally empty glass, the waitress slid into the seat across the table from her.

_Now what?_

Her erstwhile benefactress set down a milkshake, along with two straws, then looked inquiringly to Anana, who couldn't help smiling back.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
